The Bond that Never Happened
by WildDayDreamer
Summary: There was a time when Jon Talbain was young and still had a father, but having another chance to bond is proving difficult. Can werewolves' really have a family. Is The bond just beginning or is it broken? You Decide  . Ch.6 is up . Baraba & Jon
1. Loss and Gain

This is my first piece of writing, so expecting a lot of criticism. Don't worry I can take it (flinch). This is a short introduction or a prologue if you want to call it to my try story. Noone really makes Baraba Kreautz and Jon Talbain stories...well they have to start somewhere. IF you know of one plz tell me of its name. I am WildDayDreamer where it "its never too wild to day dream, but only if you can daydream wild enough." Reviews encouraged.

This story is brought to you by WDD productions and side effects to reading this story may lead to late night activities, enhanced vocabulary, unusual stupidness, and etc. Not responsible for accidents while reading or mysterious diseases, loss of limbs, dyslexia, that may occur during this brief read. if you are still reading this useless paragraph, then I must advise you to move on to the story instead of continuing on with this sentence. No really stop reading this sentence. Move on. I say move on. Stop Reading! I mean it! If you are still reading this paragraph then ...fine... you get a mental cookie NOW GO AWAY. Are they gone? Who am I talking to? Ok, I 'm gonna end this. Yep, right about now. Sure. Bye. Bye. NOW READ. Bye. WildDayDreamer dismisses you. MMk . I'm off. ...eep...door shuts...

I don't know why this is necessary since everyone knows that, of course, I don't own the darkstalker characters, but ANYWAY I don't own Jon Talbain, Baraba Kreutz, Mystery Woman, and etc yada yada yada. **Disclaimer (but for your info I do have a Jon Talbain plushie with huggable and squeezable action :P.**

jonny aka WildDayDreamer

* * *

The chilly night vibrated as emptiness echoed off the walls of silence. The night lingered an icy bitterness that was covered by a mood of death. A single village erected in the center of a forest coveted by the night's cold blanket. But a glimmer of burning anger glittered in a single hut. A plan of fear, death, and hate drifted through minds as roars of approval responded to the hideous plan. 

Another hut laid in the outskirts of the village away from the packed housing that crowded the very center of the village. A woman rested weakly in a bed caressing a newly born child in her arms. A man paced around the bed with a look of defeat and fury building up in the expression of his face. His silvery hair glistening in the moonlight with an unmistakable resemblance to a wolf's pelt hanging in front keeping him constantly brushing it away from his handsome face. His unshaved face sprouted the same white, silvery hair that boldly defined his burning red eyes. He was a tall, lean, and greatly built man with an air of command and strong confidence. He looked lovingly at the woman, the woman that made him stay away from his other life, the demon life. And now the only thing he ever showed true love would slip away like a delicate flower in the wind.

Baraba Kreutz was his name, a wolf lord in the makai demon world with the mastery of lycanthropy and the strength and pride of the Kreutz family clan. Many battles he won and survived with scars to prove, but the battle of loss was one he wasn't prepared for. He stared at the baby accusingly with glances of hate.

" Why did it happen? Why did this…THING have to steal away the soul of his mate?"

Large amounts of rage poured out of his body as he shivered uncontrollably to contain himself. The woman saw this and calmed the werewolf with a gentle touch.

" It's not his fault, my love," as she stared adoringly at the happy gurgling baby.

" You must take care of my baby…. our baby," she rasped.

" Please take Jon and run for it and leave me here," first mentioning the baby's name.

" The villagers already know of your … gifts, but you must leave.

" I will kill them all to protect you," he answered hopefully.

" Such violence will not help the baby or my soul"

" Please stop talking and rest," as he caressed her hair.

" Go please, death is impatient," pointing to the door. " And remember… I love you both," she gave off an exhausted sigh and closed her eyes for the last time as death visited her dreams.

He bowed as he touched her body for the last time and planted a final, everlasting kiss. Hesitantly, he grabbed the baby and roughly placed it in a basket. His anger finally allowed out of its box as instinct returned to its rightful spot. His muscles grew with bones cracking and popping to fill up the constantly growing body. His new body tensed up with red and silver fur replacing the useless human shell. A snout protruded growing larger as his ears extended and posed with alertness. A bold and intense figure replaced the man in the hut. A low howl emitted from the red werewolf's throat, as he deeply wanted to express his sorrow to the ever-listening moon. But a burning, crackling sensation halted him as his senses scouted out with expertise. Burnt torches with rebellious shouts of the village people filled the air as the march began. He felt his old battle scars burn with the lust for blood as he silently looked at the pitiful figure of beauty on the bed. He grasped the basket in his huge lycanthrope jaws and silently strolled outside the hut. He glanced at the moon longingly as his beautiful figure illuminated in the moonlight. He looked at the forest and then the group of torches slowly marching toward his hut. The fight of desire and purpose raged inside him as he grimaced with indecision.

" I'm sorry , my love," he answered.

* * *

How is it so far. I got more writing to put on, but hopefully this caught someone's attention. Sigh. 

First Day of FanFiction: writing quantity not so good, but its a start :)


	2. Beginning Links

This is my Second Chapter. So ...speechless. Just forget you even see this and read.

* * *

With a basket lodged into his large jaws, he chanced a glance back at the burning hut in the distance. A teardrop glistened down his muzzle as he galloped with unusual lycanthrope speed into the forest. He weaved a zigzag pattern between the trees with amazing agility when the basket handle broke off from the uneasy strain. The baby shot out of the basket onto the safety of a patch of grass. He looked down at the giggling baby clearly for the first time. It had a tiny patch of messy silver hair kind of like his father's and curious eyes that had an air of something he couldn't explain. The little baby glanced up at the werewolf's appearance with an expression of pondering innocence. 

" Scary aren't I you little brat," growled the massive red werewolf as he pressed his face closer to the little baby. His hatred for the little monstrosity never wavered with the short journey. He felt the hands of the baby lightly patting his muzzle as he flinched back with shock. The baby quickly looked up distracted by the moon as he remarked it with wonder and awe. Then an unusual transformation occurred with the baby. Soft blue and silver hair sprouted out of its little body as a furry tail erected. A doggy, wet nose replaced a runny human one as a muzzle with a tiny tongue sticking out appeared. With instinct, the little cub howled crookedly with random high tones. He gave a wolfish grin and panted with his tongue lolling out.

Baraba was amazed. He never had seen a wolf transformation at this young of age. He was surprised that the baby's original body handled the forceful change. As the cub explored himself, he sucked at the new blue fur until he found something truly new to suck on. With great effort, he tried grabbing on to the new blue tail that always pulled away with each attempt. Baraba soon realized that this child will stay in this form 'till the body gets used to its body's counterpart. This process should last about 3 to 4 years. He was broken out of his trance as the little blue cub with its ceaseless wagging tail tripped over itself many times trying to trot over to him. When he accomplished his task he scanned the werewolf's face for a sign of recognition. The red werewolf scowled at the foolish bundle of fur. He heard a twig snap from a distance away and a burning smell. The little cub lifted his nose to the air breathing in the new scents as he leaned over to the burning smell. Baraba grabbed the scruff of the cub with powerful jaws and returned to the shadows of the trees. His powerful limbs pushing off like pistons as he shot himself deeper into the shaggier vegetation. A streak of red dashed through the forest with careful precision and footing with a blue cub outstretching its paws to catch the wind.

The massive red wolf panted heavily collapsing from his bloodied feet. The cub looked at him unblinkingly and trotted over to look at the blood curiously. He began licking the wounded paw gently, but Baraba viciously kicked him away.

" Don't touch me or get near me," he growled threateningly. "Are you gonna try to kill me too," he spat.

He sat and licked his own wounds, while glaring at the lonely cub. The cub sat there and stared back at him with large black eyes of innocence and confusion. The red werewolf returned his stare with a scowl. He shook off the stare and continued cleaning his wounds.

Baraba was exhausted as his limbs grew heavy and muscles relaxed. His eyes drifted off as they shut with his alertness fading. He felt a sudden soft rubbing against his side as the cub searched for comfort. The cub was instantly pinned down and the fierce face of the red wolf snarled over him " I am not your mother and for what I know your mother is dead." He strolled off away with the cub still laying belly up.

The werewolf relocated and found a spot quite far away from the blue cub. He began his shallow sleep with one eye constantly alert.

Blue Cub (Jon) POV

**(Please excuse the grammer in this part because come on he's only a few weeks old. Lol.)**

He didn't really remember anything. A comforting motherly feeling. A creamy, fattening milk. A great warmth that burned when you got close to it. Falling onto something itchy, soft, and green. A large, beautiful, glowing circle in the sky that radiated power. New senses and fur. Yummy fur. Then someone that looked like him with red fur. He was bigger and stronger. He greatly admired this person. But for some reason he was deeply angry with him. The aura of anger was quite obvious since it constantly radiated from the big red furry. But the cub was quite lonely and singing his feelings didn't really help. He eagerly wanted to cuddle up to the warmth of the big red furry, but he was always rejected. Maybe the red furry didn't like him. He hoped that wasn't true. A strange wetness came to his eyes as he circled and laid in the cold empty space. The endless coldness continuously biting at his body as he tried to seek the comfort of sleep. He was cold and lonely. Very cold and… alone.

Back to Baraba's POV

The tough werewolf watched the pitiful ball of blue fur trembling in the cold wind.

"The foolish little soul, why didn't it seek a tree to block the wind?" he thought.

When the cub sneezed, Baraba jumped with agitation.

"Well, helping the foolish one didn't mean he liked it." With a sigh he walked over to the shivering bundle of fur. He wrapped his furry body around the cub. He suddenly felt a minute feeling of fondness of the little thing as it kicked away a bad dream. He randomly licked the coldness out of the cub and used his great tail to blanket it. He was surprised. He never did that before. A second helping of shock came across him as the cub nuzzled and cuddled up against his warm chest. It yawned from exhaustion as it continued its peaceful rest. Baraba smiled.

"Why am I smiling?" as Baraba fought with himself. " Why do I feel so good?"

A strange prickling sensation commenced in his stomach or was it his heart. Confusion and exhaustion mingled together as the red werewolf rested his head on the floor and drifted off to a most peaceful dream that he hadn't had in months or was that years. Silent wolfish snores echoed in the night.

* * *

Brought to you by WDD productions " It's never to wild to dream,but if only you can dream wild enough." 


	3. Tangled Chains

Man this was a doozy. if you have the time a Review would be nice (puppy face). Anyways continuing the story of TBTNH. enjoy.

This was brought to you by WDD productions "where it's never too wild to daydream, but if only you can daydream wild enough."

note I was in a bored mood so I poked some fun into this story, so just tell me if you want me to leave out the humor of this story cause I'm all ears to every listener. cough cough that means review cough.

If you find that you need to say something bad then go ahead because I believe there are quite a few errors with this particular story especially since I can't keep up with it and its ... largeness. So fire away.

I did a 1700 word chapter. New record for me. Pats myself on back.

This is dedicated to ShortChannel4 cause he is the first to ever talk to me on new fanfiction thingie :)

* * *

Baraba slowly blinked as a splash of sunlight intruded his face. He growled with annoyance at how late he slept. He made a deep bass yawn as he scratched his ear and side. With slow recognition, he scanned the area as memories flooded back into his mind. He groggily recalled, 

" _Ran through forest… yep… something I hate deeply… seems right."_

He scratched his head as flashbacks of last night's events played through his mind. He froze as his eyes came upon a little ball of blue fur clinging to his body. He swiftly leaped away as if it was a ticking time bomb and cursed under his breath.

"Damn, I'm getting soft," he muttered with a low growl.

"Don't interlope with the scheming mutt brat," as he attempted to feel the hatred that fueled him last night.

"… He's a clever one." He muttered slowly with a hint of fondness.

"_Shut up! What did I just say?"_

He shook his head with frustration.

"_Remember, what cause the death of __**her**__?"_

"_But it was an accident…," _he hesitated.

His mind cracked with confusion at this new opinion engraved in his mind.

"I fought against many succubus on the battlefield, and now I'm losing my mind to a blue pom-pom," he raged.

He was responded with a growl in his stomach as hunger gnawed at him. He winced as the pain grew in his stomach.

" I need to kill something," resigning to his stomach. "And maybe… I'll bring something for you too, little nuisance," he thought with his eyes lingering to the now lone cub.

The same eyes became veiled with the lust for blood as the forest swallowed him up and the howl of the hunt sang through the air.

**BCPOV(Blue Cub Point of View)**

He whimpered softly as his paws reached out to grasp air. He couldn't feel the warmth anymore. He dreaded to open his eyes and feel alone again. He desperately wanted that comforting warmth again, it took away all his sorrows and nightmares. He sniffled as he recalled the smell of it. It was rich in the smell of fresh grass and smelled a bit like the motherly feeling, but it wasn't that. The blue cub dared open his eyes and looked around. He panicked when he didn't see the red werewolf. He searched everywhere in the area, behind trees, under rocks, but he was nowhere. The strange wetness came back to eyes as he failed to find a single trace of him. Maybe the red werewolf couldn't take him anymore … for whatever he did. Maybe he did truly hate him. With his fears confirmed, he trembled as everything began to look darker than usual even though the sun was out. With his face to the ground, he put his paws on his snout as loneliness took its toll. Suddenly, he picked up a scent; it wasn't just any scent, but the scent of the thing that comforted him last night. He grew excited as he inhaled the scent 'till it filled his nostrils to the brink. He began following the scent filled path as he scurried through the forest clumsily. There was a light, a light through this darkened tunnel. With his usual wolfish grin, he galloped past a tree, then another tree, then another tree, and the same looking tree…

**BarabaPOV**

Baraba stood proudly over the dead carcass of a buck. He bowed to the dead buck with respect with his beaten up body. He didn't usually pick such a large, touch quarry, but listening to his rage made him feel better in the end. He began eating his fill when he realized how long it took him in the hunt. His mind drifted off to the blue cub, which he quickly shook off.

" He won't go anywhere if he doesn't know what's good for him," he exclaimed.

"…_But he doesn't know," _His mind mused.

" Damn it all."

He began to run, but his tired limbs gave way. Cursing under his breath, he stubbornly walked on. Even through his tired stupor, he was an expertise when it came to smelling. He sniffed through the forest following his own scent trail until he slowly came near their previous resting spot. Then he saw an unusual path of parted grass and broken twigs that connecting to his trail. He estimated that something small made that path, so no harm could of come, probably a rabbit or something. He steps stood stock still as he came across a tiny strand of blue on a single leaf. He quickened his pace as he reached the spot. It was empty. His heartbeat went up a notch as he tried to calm his composure.

" So what he's gone. He finally understood that I completely hated him. Plus, he should of sense that I wasn't gonna take care of him from the start," as he pretended to scoff.

"_Then why is there a piece of meat in the pocket of your pants?"_

"STOP TALKING TO YOURSELF," he shouted.

" _Your not talking to yourself, this is just your better side talking to you," it responded._

" Great I'm growing psychopathic because of that blue kid. MAN, he's clever."

"_He's innocent. __**She**__ loved him"_

Baraba barely listened to a single word that the other voice said, but flashbacks were occupying his attention.

**Flashback**

**(Hey, it deserved its own section :P)**

The past became alive as each old scene played its part. Helpless and injured he was when he crawled through that forest. All he remembered was passing out and waking up in a warm room looking up at a woman with a face that was carved by angels. They fell in love with each other deeply. The first kiss. The time when he wanted to show how much he loved the woman, and he definitely got his chance. Her angelic voice, " Baraba! We're gonna have a baby. Thanks to you were gonna have a baby." He looked helplessly at her labor, as her struggle proved fatal.The love she showed to the baby even though she was so close to death. Baraba's constant vigil of hatred towards the baby. The flashback replayed over and over the look of his hateful eyes. His hateful eyes compared to **her** loving one's.

_I caused the labor. I caused the pain. I caused the baby. I caused…the hatred._

**Back to Baraba**

Baraba almost lost his balance as reality hit him. His lackadaisical expression never left him as he slowly sat down. The voice in his head was gone. His voice was gone. He stood there staring at the ground for what seemed like an eternity. He looked at his hand, no his paw, no his killing claw and shook his head sadly. He looked at himself as he realized each aspect of a killer. His claws extracted sharply ready to kill. He smiled sadly at his own reflection in a puddle of blood bleeding from his wounds.

"Something I hate deeply…seems right."

A bigger puddle of blood shimmered and glistened with a deathly pale white as the moon sadly gazed upon its reflection. A single drop of water broke the image shattering the moon. It wasn't raining.

**BCPOV**

The Blue cub grew excessively tired as he suddenly rammed himself into "the same looking" tree. He was frustrated. He felt like he was getting nowhere and longed for the rich scent he lost. But something else he longed for more than ever was the big, red werewolf. He didn't care if he was hated. He would love to be hated by him again as long as he was there to hate him. He wanted so badly just to be kicked aside again. He never knew wishes came true when he was knocked roughly on his side. He glanced up expectantly with an excited wolfish grin when he was returned with a large bear's snarl. He never seen anything so angry and hungry with its mouth drooling and skeleton figure trying to poke out of its body. The blue cub tried to back away against a tree constantly whimpering as it stepped closer to the unusual prey. The blue cub tried to put himself into submission, but the bear only responded with an amused look. The bear stood to its tallest height ready to lunge and take a bite. Suddenly a quick flash of red fur knocked down the bear. The bear looked submissive and full of shame as he gave an uneasy grin to the red furry. The back of the red furry was turned away from the cub. They haven't even seen each other's faces yet.

"_Maybe he is still mad at me?"_ Thought the blue cub.

But he was glad that the red furry was here. He yipped his excitement for him to be heard and to get attention. He glanced expectantly as the red fur bristled. He was greeted with not a werewolf's face…

But a red bear's.

* * *

ooo double cliffhanger one of my favys and many apologies if my story is getting a little to angst because I'm having one of those days. If you think I should continue then cough cough review cough. MAN I'm coming down with the flu or something. ANYWAYYYYS did I say review. 

If you want to say something bad then go ahead because I believe there are a lot of mistakes with this particular part of the story, so I understand. So fire away with the tomatoes.


	4. Broken Links or Closer Bond

Sorry about the delay in the chapters

There's something up with the submission stuff, but anyways forget about my problems, read the story.

Like to thank knight25 for the review :) happiness for u.

* * *

Two bloodshot slits gazed upon the cub as his eyes sipped the very essence of fear. The blue cub's body grew numb as each limb dropped off in a fearful stupor. But one part of him couldn't keep still as it fought against its cage to be heard. His heartbeat grew ecstatic as the very sound it produced as it echoed and ricocheted off the very insides of his skull. He winced as each beat hammered an uncomfortable rhythm unsure if he wanted it to stop or continue. His heart was on the brink of breaking out of his chest, as the sound of the heartbeats grew unbearable. A dead silence intoxicated the air as the red bear mimicked the frozen posture of the blue cub. A single bead of sweat silently rolled down a strand of blue fur tempting itself to take the fateful plunge and break the eerie silence. The blue cub would of given anything to stop that single drop of fate from breaking the fragile glass of silence. The single drop floated in mid-air in a perfect spherical form unbroken until it lightly kissed the ground upon its meet. 

Plock!

The single sound. The simple drop. The single domino that broke the rifts of the trance like waves on a once smooth lake. The red bear took it as a cue to begin the traditional ritual of predator and prey. He licked his chops refusing to let go a single drip of drool. The blue cub feared to blink as each closing lid brought the bear closer. The bear slowly padded closer confident that the prey would not flee. The bear grew so close to the cub that his breath caressed the fur of his face.

" It has been a while since I've had such a young and beautiful prey."

A long nail traced the side of the cub's cheek.

" Blue fur is something very rare to any of beast kind."

His gaze was like a spear outlining the shape of his heart.

The blue cub's hackles rose as something inside of him emerged answering the question to life and death.

Blue Cub POV

He didn't remember a thing. An unknown growling inside him forced his body to snap and lunge out blindly. His teeth connected with flesh and fur as he yelped with surprise as sweet red blood splashed upon his face. The cub didn't know if it was the taste of the blood that made him move, but his legs began to move with renewed vigor as he ran on in a blind direction. He ran faster than he ever could. He ran like someone after a hunt. He ran like a person tasting freedom for the first time. He ran like a wolf.

The blue cub circled through trees trying to shake off the obvious trail of his scent. That renewed vigor he felt earlier was long gone as he panted heavily to regain his breath. His ears pricked up at the sound of light breathing and a leaf crumpling under something heavy. The bear was playing with him. He felt the light chuckle of the red bear on his neck as he ran. He quickly turned around ready to bite, but saw nothing. The dark forest seemed to betray him as traces of the smell of red bear was scattered in different directions. His senses failed him, as he seemed to feel the red bear's presence everywhere. He ran blindly in another direction as confusion and desperation crowded his mind. He didn't want to play this game anymore. This was not fun. Fun was being with someone and running alongside that someone without a care in the world. His breath grew ragged and fast. He didn't want to play this game anymore. A game where if you don't win then you can't play again. He couldn't keep the wetness out of his eyes as his vision slowly faded into blurred colors. He felt fear pricking at his skin attempting to make him give in to his fate. He was tired. His running quickly grew slower as his paws grew sore and red. His placement soon became clumsier as fear stomped down the last of his coordination. He realized a sudden euphoria that he might have lost the bear long ago. Then he ran into a large body covered in red fur. He covered his eyes quickly as he anticipated the claw cutting into his throat ending the game forever. He made sure to take the last few seconds to take in the smell of the fur that his head was buried in. He smelled the natural scents of the forest, old crusted blood, and … a familiar scent from last night.

Baraba's POV

He cursed under his breath at the foolish idea he had. When he gazed at his puddle of blood, he suddenly imagined the blue cub's body there. He shook his head only to see an image of his wife in the same fashion. _Was he a killer?_ The idea of his own death was not far from his mind as his claws slowly retracted. He reminded himself of the fondness he felt when he was with the blue cub. The cub's eyes were so like his own when he was nothing but a pup. He felt the thick sludge of guilt cling to his body weighing him down. His hate for the cub quickly reformed to shame at the very idea of the sickening hell he put him through. The sickening hell he put _her_ through. He felt worry build up in his chest as another image of the blue cub sprawled dead on the grass filled his mind. He choked as regret took its turn at strangling him._ He can't die. He shouldn't die. I can't fail her again. I can't let life slip through my hands again._ He shook his thought away and began his frantic search for the blue cub.

But a scent made him froze. It was a massive, powerful smell. It was definitely hunting for sure. But he quickly ignored it as something small rammed itself into his stomach. He staggered as it knocked the breath out of him. He sighed with relief as he recognized the blue fur trembling against him. He never saw the blue cub frightened so badly. The cub began whimpering as teardrops began soaking the red fur. His heavy heartbeats pounding against Baraba's body shaking the very core of him. The red werewolf felt the urge, the instinct, to protect, to comfort, and to hunt for the little cub. Baraba suddenly realized how small the cub was and wondered how something so small could survive by itself. He cursed under his breath again at his stupidity and carelessness. He began slowly nuzzling the ear of the blue cub encouraging it to open its eyes. The eyes slowly opened revealing the nature of sorrow, exhaustion, and ...fear. His eyes lit up as he recognized the werewolf's face and buried his little face in his red fur. He grimaced as guilt gnawed at him like a persistent flee. He awkwardly comforted the little thing as the tremors in its little body begin to slow. The little cub sighed with ease and quickly fell asleep.

" There you go, get some sleep, everything's all right," he whispered.

He wished he could believe his own words, as the powerful smell grew closer. A bush shook as a massive red bear emerged from the greenery. He settled himself threateningly in front of the werewolf eyeing the cub with amusement. His eyes quickly turned malice when his glance scanned the red wolf's face.

" That prey is mine!" he growled " This is my territory, and I hate visitors."

His muscles shook along with his threat making him look more intimidating.

" You better watch your mouth, bear, cause I do hate rude host," Baraba responded as he slowly laid the cub in a safe position behind him.

" Funny how this is coming from a dirty half-breed," The bear retorted.

"I'll show you dirty when I feed upon your stomach." The red werewolf gave into a preemptive strike and aimed for the throat.

The bear batted him away and rose to his tallest height ready to give the killing strike. Baraba landed on his feet and quickly went straight for the vulnerable legs. The bear fell upon his back and snarled with pain. The red werewolf quickly bit down upon the bear's throat searching for the life-giving vein that could end it all the same. The bear grabbed the werewolf's fur in his jaw and threw him off. Baraba gasped as his old wounds opened leaving him immobile for a split- second. The bear took the opportunity to make a large cut in the werewolf's flank, which was responded by a loud howl.

" You are quite wise to start a fight with you in such a condition, my friend," the bear smiled.

"We're friends now, sorry, I must have missed that when I was biting down on your throat," Baraba growled.

" You are quite foolish to be playing games with me, my friend"

" Which one, poker or BULLSHIT?"

The werewolf was responded by a lunge from the bear that sent both of them rolling in a battle of flesh and fur. It ended with the bear on top of the wolf ready to give the killing strike. The blue cub came out of nowhere biting down on the foot paw of the bear as he was fiercely kicked away. The distraction was enough for Baraba to place his claws on the bear's face and say two words in a different language under his breath.

"Nogard nonnac!"

A fierce wave of heat in the shape of dragons covered the bear as his whole body burned into ashes. The bear's surprised face expression wisped away into the air as the werewolf's body relaxed from the ordeal. He tried to get up, but failed to lift even a finger. He barely saw the little blue cub crawling over to him with a worried expression. The blue cub began licking his wounds hoping that he wasn't gonna be alone again. The red werewolf tilted his head to face the blue cub. The blue cub flinched ready to be kicked away. Baraba's guilt increased massively as he whispered softly.

"I'm sorry."

Is the bond broken or just beginning. You decide.

* * *

Sorry if i kinda slowed down in the end. But anyways guess was "Nogard nonnac" is. It's quite obvious. I wanted it to sound different because it sounded lame in the first place. And darkstalkers wouldn't be darkstalkers if there wasn't a usual blast, beam, ...explosion , you name it So I had to add a little. SO WHAT DO U DECIDE. IS THE BOND BROKEN OR JUST BEGINNING. You decide. BY REVIEWING. wilddaydreamer out. 


	5. Doubtful Chemistry

I made this part of the story so that it sets up for the big plot in the next chapter.

So If you think i was a bit lazy with this story... then you're probably right :)

READ AND REVIEW

like to give thanks to knight25, shortchannel14, and TrueVulcanRaven(I salute to you Captain America) for staying with the story and giving me reviews.

* * *

_Among the rubble and the piles of dirt, a lone figure proudly stood atop of the mountainous rubble. The teasing wind fought against the blue fur that wrapped around his body while the lightning in the sky played a dangerous game of tag. Each flash illuminated the figure giving the blue fur a serious tint of silver that ran across its whole body. The lone figure was clutching something close to it as it continued its still vigil towards the sky. Another flash of lightning illuminated a woman in its arm. The woman looked so elegant even though she laid limply in the lone figure's arms. Her frugal blue hair flowed completely to the ground as the wind made ripples in her hair like waves shaping an ocean. Two cat ears sprouted out of the vast blue hair as they limped along with the long tail that dragged against the ground. The blue figure slowly caressed her cheek with a large paw as it whispered something in the women's feline ears. The figure's throat ceased up when the women didn't respond. A song bellowed into the air as rage, sorrow, and hurt danced under the guidance of the figure's low howl. His song comforted the very air, as it seemed to halt time itself. Everything stopped to listen to the sad song that plagued the air._

_Baraba watched and listened as he fought the urge to howl along with the heartfelt song. A single note escaped his muzzle, as it seemed to magnify itself and interrupt the beautiful song. The lone figure tensed up as it fought to turn around. Baraba gasped as the face of the lone figure revealed itself before him. He felt like looking at his own reflection, an exact mirror image of his face. The only difference was the blue fur and those dreadfully familiar eyes. These eyes seemed haunted with the story of loss, sadness, anger, and fear._

"_Who were they?"_

"_What did this mean?"_

Baraba's eyes began to blink slowly as the haze of dream slowly lifted. His surroundings grew sharp as they gained focus. The red werewolf winced as his body ached with sores. Every blink of an eye brought waves of pain that tried to force his body into submission. He tried to reflect the previous dream he had, but all he remembered was blue fur.

"_Blue fur, blue fur, BLUE FUR."_

He grew tense as his eyes began searching for the blue cub. Fighting through the pain, he tried to roll over to get a better view. He stopped when he felt a hump real close to his body soaking in as much comfort as it can muster. Baraba felt the weight of worry roll off his shoulders as his gaze fell upon the blue cub. The cub seemed even smaller when it curled up into a ball heaving in small breaths. But something was wrong and different. The blue cub seemed really pale and his fur losing its usual sheen. The red werewolf's worry meter grew to new limits as he felt the pulse of the blue cub. The pulse seemed slower then a usual pulse. The werewolf, pushing all dignity aside, began licking the cub awake. The cub stirred slowly as he looked up with tiresome, bloodshot eyes and then letting his head drop to the floor. Baraba frantically tried to find what ailed the cub as he comforted, warmed, and licked the cub until he could of sworn that his tongue was suffering from spasms. He nudged the cub onto its paws as it took a step and collapsed.

Baraba grew frustrated as he scanned through his mind for a helpful answer in this dilemma. He watched the cub grew weaker as it couldn't even open its eyelids anymore. Baraba cursed under his breath as he prayed to his wife for an answer. In his frantic rage, he spotted a little mouse that seemed oblivious to the presence of the wolves. He lunged and pounced the small thing without mercy killing it instantly releasing a smell of blood into the air. The blue cub's eyes shot open as he rushed over to the body and snatched up greedily the meager meat. His eyes pleading with hunger and shock at his first taste of the red thing that tasted so good. Baraba's eyes soften at the realization that this cub hasn't eaten for two days. Satisfied that he could fix this problem, he hid the cub in a foliage of leaves among a bush and ran off to seek an unfortunate victim.

Lucky to find a rabbit den, Baraba returned to the hunger stricken cub with three rabbits in his jaws as he placed it in front of the cub. The blue cub waited for permission, as he looked into the werewolf's face ready to receive a hateful glare. Baraba shook his head sadly as he nudged the cub closer to the meat. The cub yipped excitedly as he quenched the craving for the new taste. He buried his face in the new scent covering his fur in red blood. Baraba watched as the cub ate up to the point of possessing a very round belly. Baraba lightly chuckled, as he soon regretted, when it encouraged the cub to bark joyfully. The cub started a new game with his newly blood dyed fur as he pretended to be like the red werewolf fighting off imaginary bears and other unnamed monsters. Baraba began to feel his face twitch trying to hold back a new emotion. Baraba felt like a balloon ready to burst as he reached his limit.

Baraba Pov  


A roar erupted from the red werewolf, which made the blue cub instantly stop. But something was different from this roar. Something happy. Bursts of laughter came across the red werewolf's face as his usual stern eyes softened to something of a child. His jaws raised in a smile that seemed like he grew ten years younger untouched by the loss and hardships. The blue cub instantly grew excited at this newfound laughter and lunged at the red werewolf. The red werewolf tripped onto his back with surprise as the blue cub looked into eyes pleading for play. Something popped inside of the red werewolf. It was a strange sensation. It was like the wolf inside him urged itself to be released. The excitement made him feel lightheaded. How could he get so excited over something so trivial as play? The werewolf shuddered when the cub licked his nose. He couldn't control it. "_Just a little."_ The red wolf grew giddy as his eyes filmed over to reveal a pup. He lightly knocked the blue cub onto his back and nuzzled the fluffy little stomach where it tickled. The little cub ceaselessly giggled trying to bat away the vicious tickler. The cub slipped from under him nibbling at the red wolf's feet trying to bring him down. Baraba laid down on the ground as the little cub climbed on top of him gnawing at his ears. Baraba laughed again shocked that he acted this way.

He never felt this way before. He felt so happy that he forgot about the sadness, the worry, and …everything else. All he thought about was playing and getting the little one to laugh. And he liked it. He enjoyed rolling in the grass. He enjoyed the play fighting. These things were forbidden in the strict demon world. He was taught that the art of killing was basically all the fun you would ever need. But this was different. This was something that they couldn't take away from him. He panted happily as he began a round of wrestling and tussling with the blue furball.

The Sun dropped down as if tired from watching the game. The blue cub gave off a yawn of satisfaction as the look of joy slowly faded to a sleepy look. Baraba sighed reluctantly that the energetic bundle of fur was finally getting tired. He nudged the cub to lay down, but the cub resisted ready to play some more. Baraba couldn't stop another chuckle from emerging as he tried to lightly force the cub down. The cub counteracted by springing on to the werewolf's back chasing after the red tail. Baraba sighed slowly as he tried to look annoyed. The red werewolf curled up and laid down pretending to ignore the cub. As he expected, the cub whimpered and begged to be cuddled. He sighed and wrapped his body around the cub. Baraba heard the cub yip contently as the cub licked his chin. The cub slowly drifted off to sleep with his tongue lolling out continuing his playtime in his dreams.

Baraba slowly gazed upon the little cub as it cuddled closer to his chest. He wondered how such a little nuisance could make him feel this way. Baraba felt like a whole new person. He felt like he hardly knew himself after today. But something was constantly bothering him.

"_I am changing."_

"_Am I getting softer?"_

"_When the time comes for me to fight and protect, will I be too soft?"_

"_Should I change at all?"_

Is the bond for the best?

* * *

Sorry if i got a little stale at the end, one can be descriptive for o so long. 

Baraba is changing IS THAT A GOOD THING OR IS THAT BAD ?

MAJOR PLOT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER so beware. wilddaydream out. "It's never too wild to daydream only if you can daydream wild enough." :)


	6. End of Forest Arc: Human Links

Ok i might need more chapters for the major plot, but enjoy the new chapter for those still reading and reviewing.

I'm wilddaydreamer you host and i like to introduce you to ch.6 "Out of the Forest Arc and Into the Village Arc."

hehe i have arcs now HOW EXCITING.

O and I added some amusing interview questions to my profile. If there are other question you want to ask me, then fire away on your review or email to my email address. XP

* * *

The bold red eyes scanned the luscious green that surrounded him as if it attempted to engulf him. His eyes never lost one detail as he sucked up every ounce of information that the forest could cough up. Just the slightest shade of green could give way screwing up the art of invisibility. That single clue was all Baraba needed to fish out the predator. His skin prickled as senses jumped to the attention of a miniscule sound of grass parting. He felt the presence grew steadily closer as it attempted to demonstrate a sneak attack. Baraba smiled. He was never the prey when it came to nature's tradition. He would have been furious if he ever was named one. But this was one exception. He lifted his nose to sip the invisible patterns and essences riding the air. His eyes widened as he easily spotted the particular smell that he longed for. Sighing slowly he whispered under his breath 

" Close, but not good enough."

His ears stood to attention at his order and grew erect as every sound magnified. His ears could pick up sound so accurately that he could measure each sound wave with a ruler if he wanted too. He listened intently as the very atmosphere was being inhaled slowly back and forth making his pupils rock to the rhythm of the breathing. But other than that, there were no twigs snapping, leaves crunching, or obvious presence out there. Whoever was out there still clung to the invisibility persistently as Baraba redoubled his efforts.

"Your good, but bad luck your going against me."

He began to narrow his eyes as the presence got closer. The red werewolf was still amazed at the skill. This was obvious talent. If it wasn't for his expertise, this foe could circle around anything unnoticed and even perform a little jig right under a prey's nose. Its tracking skills were far beyond excellent as it caught up to him in a few moments. Its footing and placement were equally amazing as it kept its invisibility when he sensed it. This guy could be a master of...

A bush moved clumsily as the racket woke a dozen birds shocking them to the comforts of the sky as they looked down disapprovingly.

Baraba smiled.

"_Or I could be wrong."_

A little blue cub clumsily charged and tripped with his head planted into the earth. He looked up sheepishly as he gave off a wolfish grin and wagged his tail.

" Well, so much for the lesson," Baraba sighed.

BCPOV

The cub looked down disappointingly as his grin formed into a frown. This was the first time they actually spent time together other than playing and he failed. He tried his hardest listening intently clinging onto every word that was spoken. He tried ever so hard making sure that he didn't make a single mistake. He didn't even let a single leaf turn when he moved through the forest tracking. And when everything seemed so perfect and ready to get the wolf's recognition, his clumsy habits acted up and tripped over into the biggest embarrassment of his short life. As they trotted through the forest, The blue cub was too ashamed to look at the red werewolf and paved the ground with his gaze. His eyes were so attached to the ground that he didn't even notice that the red werewolf slipped right behind him. He felt a wet nose nudge his shoulder. He was readily prepared to get a dark glance from the red werewolf when he looked up. But he was suddenly tossed onto the back of the red werewolf as the wolf began to increase his speed.

Baraba POV

It was so depressing just looking at the cub being so down. He never knew that the cub's mistake would hurt him this much. He wanted to comfort the little one, but his mouth couldn't quite form the words he wanted to say. Well, he was a wolf and wolfs don't usually talk. So he did the next best thing he could of think of. He showed it by action. With blue cub in tow he ran fast and hard making the wind whistle through their ears. The cub looked down into the red eyes with confusion as the red werewolf did nothing but grinned. The cub could barely hold on to his regret as the pleasure of speed endorsed his body. His yips echoed in Baraba's mind, as he was encouraged to go faster.

As if eternity wouldn't allow the action, the werewolf's breath grew labored as they stopped in a comfortable clearing. They dropped to the ground on their backs and gazed at the endless blue sky. Both their minds lingering in wonder as the lightheaded feeling receded from the etchings of their heads. The blue cub still felt a trace of shame traveling through his brain affecting it like a sickness as his eyes soon clouded over with sadness. He felt sick, sick of this cancer that ate away his dignity, but something caught him off guard. As if silencing the silence.

"You know, I never seen someone learn so fast and swiftly as you," Baraba grunted with satisfaction. " Noones ever covered a year's worth of experience in one lesson especially from someone as young as you."

"If you WERE my son, I would be so proud of you right now," he said resigningly.

" Now what was your name again? Jon?" Baraba smiled. " ...I could get use to that."

Jon's sniffles caught Baraba off guard as Jon welcomed his grin happily.

" Now there's the little nuisance I'm use to."

" Now lets get something to eat, comforting a silly cub is quite tiresome."

But that run wasn't for nothing. Baraba noticed that the forest seemed less crowded than usual. He grimaced as he realized that hunting would be scarcer. Something was wrong. He couldn't name it at the top of his mind. The forest seemed so empty like as if the sounds of nature seemed extinct. His hackles shivered nervously expecting his body to die along with the lifeless forest. Just to gather clues he lifted his wet nose to the air coaxing it to give up its secrets. Every part of his body stood on end at the familiar reeking smell that he longed to forget. There was one word to describe this menace, a menace that seemed to destroy nature itself after all these years. Constantly taking away from the garden of Nature and returning it with curling licks of red that sapped the essence of life 'till it literally turned black.

He hissed menacingly whispering the forbidden word that he hated with a passion after so many years.

**"Humans."**

Baraba grimaced, as the reeking stench grew unbearable. He taught himself to avoid this stench at all times especially after the time of _her_death. Just thinking of the stupid mortals and their unreasonable moral made him sick. But food was scarce, and survival was at the top of his list even if he didn't like it. He didn't relish the idea of using his human form again. He couldn't help feel the weak, soft skin wrap around him body as his full potentials got caged up in a box. He flinched as the strong human smell smacked him across the face again. They were getting closer.

Baraba gave a sarcastic smile. The age of man never seemed to inviting.

"_But where was the human village in the first place?"_

BCPOV

Jon, still getting use to his name, looked at the werewolf. His uneasiness made him uncomfortable. He wasn't the only one sensing the new smell. Usually he would be prancing around with this new smell, but this smell seemed well… stinky. He trotted closer to the red werewolf completely aware of the new dangers that could lurk in the shadows. He felt his limbs grew heavy with each step as if rocks were tied to each paw. His eyes sagged as he defiantly tried to keep up with his father. An old foe arrived at his demise as hunger took joy in feeding upon the emptiness in his stomach. His ears sagged as if his ache started to infect every strand of hair on his body. His persistence never wavered even though he was a fair distance away from the red werewolf. Even the sky seemed to battle against him as dark clouds began to rally together blocking the once gleaming sun. An uneasy rumble threatened the couple as laser tag commenced in the clumps of dark clouds. Sleepiness attempted to lure the blue cub into its warm embrace, as it seemed to silently whisper

"_sleep, sleep, … sleep."_

Jon wanted to gratefully sink into the soft dirt and curl up into a ball feeling the tangles of grass gently brushing against his fur. But a single loud rumble made him jump as he scurried to recover the slowly increasing distance from his guardian. But he was too far. Every stride made him farther, every step was a step backwards.

"_Don't go. Don't leave me alone. Don't go._"

He ran faster as panic began to creep in his mind. As panic began to clear his mind, he suddenly recognized that he was way off the path they were following. He was lost…again. The red thing he was following wasn't the red werewolf. His eyes widened as the earlier awkward smell greatly overwhelmed him. The smells came in waves after waves. But it wasn't the smells that shocked him the most.

What is this? Human POV

A single red flag erected from a pole as a man pulled it up ever so slowly. This man seemed to admire the village greatly as he scanned the plethora of housing and people. All the people seemed in high spirits as the hustle and bustle of life took its toll. Everything was perfect. It seemed like nothing would change the village's serene air. He smiled as he looked into the gray, cloudy sky.

"Do your worst."

A single movement caught his attention. He looked down with curiosity as he spotted a most small looking animal trembling in the wind. He narrowed and scrutinized his eyes to spot what seemed like a little blue dog. He made sure noone saw him as he sneaked outside the gates of the village.

"_How strange. How strange Indeed."_

_BCPOV _

Jon looked as the large doors creaked open. The little blue cub's hackles rose as the mysterious looking animal on two legs gazed at him with utmost curiosity. He was a small looking creature, but it wasn't his size that scared the blue cub. It was his eyes. They were large and seemed to be gazing right through him. Those eyes began to narrow.

Jon has found the humans.

* * *

I HAVE ARCS OMG I HAVE ARCS. this is fun indeeed and exciting.

WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN WHEN JON MEETS A HUMAN COLONIZATION...ALONE check out next time on the next episode of TBTNH!!!!

I hope my reputation is keeping up because there seemed to be no reviews from last chapter sigh

Come on guys, i need reviews

no reviews means hate for story :(

hate means you should stop writing :(

stop writing means makes this wolfie sad :(


	7. Sorry Ole yeller! Bam Bam BAm story dead

Hey Hey! I just wanted to say, that this story is dead, not because of reviews, which you guys kindly gave enough :] , but because well, I just don't feel like writing anymore. Hah, bad answer right? Well seriously I lost my drive to write and well, even though if I could force a story out of me, it wouldn't be a good one.

So sorry to those who liked my story and gratz to those that hated it :]. After 2 years and rereading my story on here, I saw many mistakes that bother me, and how foolish I was to ask for reviews repeatedly. Lol I was so gawd damn annoying. Anyways, I'm sorry if I made people sad, but it's the sad truth. If my writing hormone suddenly acted up on me again, I'll gladly submit something… regardless of people that hate my semi colorful guts. But for now, don't expect me to continue this story because this world in my imagination checked out and dug its own grave. And no….it wont become a zombie and come back….its dead forever. Lol. Thanks for reading this silly story, because honestly I don't write like this anymore. XD, so all of you can breath a sigh of relief.

Honestly I still remember how this story was going to end, but I guess I'll just keep it locked up in my head, and you guys can commence your throwing tomatoes at me and calling me a jerk. Lol.

p.s. if I ever continue writing and become semi decent, I might create a rather short, summarized, way better, conclusion to this story to not just leave it hanging. Its still a dead story though, so I wont do anymore to it. Poor story, I'm sorry .

Anyways cya later, and I hope you don't hate me forever and hunt for my hide to hang on your comfy fireplace. Lol.

Wilddaydreamer Signing out, ( I use a different name lol was about to put it there instead. My bad)


End file.
